Barathrum
by Mistress Megatron
Summary: He's always been the shadow, but now he has someone to control, and their hearts are tied together for eternity...but she isn't so sure if she wants it that way. Oneshot. No specific series.


_To SUNY Jefferson_: I submitted the majority of this to the Black River Review, but deleted and changed some parts. Since this is still my original work, don't get me for plagiarism. Thanks.

_Disclaimer_: Transformers and all related characters belong to Hasbro and not me. The OC in this does belong to me, however, she is without a name, so...it's kinda hard to steal her.

* * *

**Barathrum**

He was standing there in the crowd, watching her.

She had looked up from her work only to see him, the last of all people that she had expected to see.

It was a Saturday, but this Saturday was different than others. Her small town was having a festival to celebrate the local businesses within the town, and it was a big event. There was always plenty to do, plenty to see, plenty to buy, plenty to eat…and she had been required to do volunteer work there for her school. It was just a two hour shift she had to work, but she would have much rather stayed home and worked on her homework, or gone to the store to buy a friend her birthday present. But instead she had been stuck at the festival changing garbage cans and giving people water. It was either that, or cleaning the porta-potties.

It was a hot day; she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and sweating. Her hair was drawn back in a ponytail, but some of her hair was escaping from the rubber band and collecting around her face. Her shift ended at three and when the appointed hour had arrived, she went over to the volunteer sign up tent and signed herself out, work done, and she was relieved to finally be going home. She pulled her cellphone from her jeans pocket to call her mother for a ride home, but that was when she looked towards the stage where a group was performing and saw him making his way through the large and tight crowd towards her.

She knew him, yes, she knew him quite well. He was a friend, but so much more, he was a lover, but not quite. He was hers and she was his…not meant to be but here they were.

He was not supposed to be _here _though.

Her face paled as she took a step back towards the fire hall. Why had he come and what did he want? She slipped her phone back inside her pocket.

They had had a fight this morning, a bad one.

There was yelling and shouting and screaming, curse words and blows exchanged. She had stormed out of the house after it had happened, only to report to her community service, her volunteer work at the festival. Her parents hadn't been home at the time of the argument, but she was certain that they were home by now.

But was he here to make amends? Or was he here to fight some more? She didn't trust the look on his face, the one of displeased annoyance. His eyes filled with an emotion she could not begin to guess, but there was an air of determination about him, a determination to get to her and settle whatever it was that needed to be settled. She had thought the fight had been settled when she walked away, but apparently he had not been satisfied.

She watched as some in the crowd looked at him surprised and then disregarded him as another emo kid. It was because of his hair, his black locks, shoulder length and splendid. His crimson, piercing eyes, his muscularity, his height, his beauty. He was a work of art, a masterpiece, the epitome of man, but his personality begged to differ. He was the meanest and most heartless person she had ever met or cared to meet. Nothing about him could be trusted and he was the epithet of fear.

And he was coming for her.

He had told her how he wasn't a human. He had shown her how he wasn't a human. He had explained how he was from a far off galaxy and a planet she had long since forgotten the name of. He was using his disguise, his holoform, to appear as a human now. He was a robot, a transformer as he preferred to be called, a valiant warrior from across the stars.

Coming for her.

She turned from him and briskly walked through the fire hall parking lot and then around the fire hall until she was behind it. She wasn't going to stick around to find out what he had in store, not if it involved more pain and suffering. Not if it involved more anxiety and fear. She was not about to showcase their entire relationship to the hungry and watchful eyes of the town. She would leave their eyes behind and deal with only his if that came to be.

If she could just get home.

She walked off the grounds of the park and started walking up a side street into the "suburbs" of the town. She glanced behind just in time to witness him emerge from the crowd behind the fire hall. He was still following her, still on the hunt, and she was his prey.

The girl continued walking, briskly, up the sidewalk towards a street that led to her road. It was an older sidewalk, tree roots had grown under it, making it uneven in places, grass was growing between the cracks, and she had to watch her step in order to keep from tripping and falling. She knew if that happened he'd be on her in a matter of seconds, he was not slow, and he had reflexes faster than a cat when he wanted to.

She was more than relieved when she made it to the next street; she turned and glanced behind only to catch the irate expression on his face. He was about 50 yards behind her, but keeping pace with her, waiting to close in and make the kill. As soon as she rounded the corner she quickened her pace, nearly running down the street hoping to get off of it before he could get on. And she wasn't worried about anyone seeing her. Everybody was at the festival or doing something else, not watching out their windows waiting for some random girl to run by.

By the time she got to the end of that street she was out of breath, and when she glanced behind herself, she saw that he was closer than he had been before, only 30 yards or so now. Her running had only made things worse.

"_But how?"_

He was smirking now, quite evidently amused by her futile antics to escape him. But she hadn't given up yet. Looking down the street she knew she could go that way, but there was a lot of traffic, and she didn't want people to see her if the man behind her caught her. And she knew that it wasn't a matter of _if_ he caught her now, it was a matter of _when_.

Thinking quickly she hastily crossed the road and started down an old dirt road that nobody went down anymore and nobody lived on it since they didn't keep it plowed in the winter time. This road eventually led to the road she lived on, but it was a lot longer of a route than she cared to take. But just as long as it got her away from the eyes of others she'd take it.

After travelling thirty or so yards down the road, she glanced behind herself yet again only to see he was only _ten_ yards away…he was going to overtake her at any moment now.

She took off running yet again, and she heard his footsteps as he started running after her. He wasn't going to let her escape him, she was his for the taking; his fragile prey. The girl reached an old railroad bridge and not even halfway across it she felt his fingers claw into her back, grasp her shirt firmly, feet dig into the ground, and her forward movement failed. A hand quickly grasped her shoulder while the other grabbed her upper arm.

"Human…" he moaned bitterly.

There was a flurry of movement, and the next thing the girl could comprehend was that she was pinned against the guard rail of the bridge, her upper body leaning precariously over the rail and above a rocky creek bed some twenty feet below. His hands grasped her shirt collar and neck, threatening to choke the life out of her.

"I don't know why I put up with you like this; you're nothing but a waste of my time and a pain in my side. I came to get you and you ran away from me. And I am tempted to push you off this bridge right now for your insubordi—

She slapped him, surprising him enough so that she could get herself momentarily freed from his grasp, but before she could run, he seized her again and resumed the position he had her in, this time she had less mobility though and she was leaning further off the bridge. Anger was evidently seething through him.

"Try another stunt like that and you're history."

"What's holding you back from pushing me over? You would not have hesitated when you first met me."

He glared at her, but ignored her comment as he pushed her farther over the rail saying, "Promise that you'll be submissive, that you will do as I say when I say it, and that you will never _ever_ run from me again."

"Even if I were to promise you that you'd still beat me and take advantage of me, it wouldn't make you stop hurting me."

"Do you want to die?"

She fell silent. Of course she didn't want to die, but she knew making those promises would be a lie; she wouldn't be able to keep them, no matter how hard she tried. But for the sake of her life she silently made the promise, and the man pulled her back onto the bridge. He appeared to be a degree or two calmer, but the girl didn't care as she pushed herself away from him and walked off the bridge. She seemed utterly determined to walk away from him, but her pace quickly slowed until she stopped altogether.

Her shoulders were shaking, and she knew that he saw. She was fighting back the urge to cry, the urge to call out for him, the need to be next to him. She didn't want to look back at him, she knew her eyes would betray her and she would start crying. Glaring down the road, she tried to concentrate on the forever-away horizon, but she wasn't interested. Her interests were in the man behind her, the illusion perhaps, the object she craved.

Her soul screamed, scraped, and bled for him.

Her heart beat for him, pulsed for him, jumped for him, danced for him, and was easily manipulated by him.

"Nemesis…"

Arms snaked gently yet forcefully around her waist, a cold chest pressed tightly against her warm back, and she could feel the electricity cascading through their bodies by that touch. Hands slid up her torso, over her breasts before one moved back down to her waist and the other traced its way to her neck. Her pale flesh felt colder and whiter under his touch.

"My sweet," warm, wet words whispered into her ear.

She swallowed hard, "Nemesis…"

He chuckled and turned her towards him, she couldn't avoid eye contact any longer. Sometimes she hated to admit it, but she knew he could see into her soul when he gazed into her eyes, she knew she was completely helpless in his grasp, and she was so afraid. Icy fingertips slid along her jaw, causing her to wince. Her head was tilted upwards and her eyes fell into his deep, dark, red ones.

He pressed her tightly against him, so tightly that she knew she wasn't going to get away. She was captured, she was his…for how long, she didn't know.

"Forever," he snarled, "You're mine forever."

Her eyes widened and her lip quivered, but he silenced her with a deep, painless, intoxicating kiss before she had the chance to speak. She was lost again, trapped even further as she accepted this kiss—a promise of oblivion—and inhaled him.

"Prisoner," he breathed.

"I won't be yours," she whimpered.

"Mine."

"No."

"For eternity."

"I won't."

"You already are."

"Nemesis…"

He laughed lightly, his lips on her throat. She didn't have to admit it, he knew she loved him, she would always love him, she was cursed to love him for eternity. His hands clawed into her back, she gasped and pressed herself closer to him. It would be like this forever.

"You will."

"I am."

"Submit."

"I do."

He released her partly, he still had an arm against the small of her back, but she was beside him, walking, and she felt like he was pushing her forward. She was silent for a few long moments as they walked on down the dirt road, no evidence that they had ever argued was apparent. She enjoyed the silence, but it was always broken.

"Don't you ever forget you belong to me," he growled.

"You are mine too, Nemesis Prime."

* * *

The end. So, what did you think? I think it was kinda crazy, but I've been wanting to write a little something about Nemesis Prime. He's a loner and he doesn't get a lot of fame, so he needs a hug. O.o

Orginally when I started this, it was MegatronxOC, but I've done a lot of those, and I got listening to this one song that reminded me of Nemesis Prime, so I scratched out Megatron's name and reinserted Nemesis'. Barathrum is an abyss too...I'll say that before I forget. So...was it good? Bad? Or just somewhere in the middle? Let me know. Please review!


End file.
